


Genghis Khan

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Don't want to get it on with nobody but each other, Genghis Khan - Freeform, M/M, They get a little bit...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been wanting to use this song for a while now... Hope you enjoy it \(^o^)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genghis Khan

Vimeo: https://vimeo.com/158679039


End file.
